Bittersweet
by The Dimented Owl
Summary: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco all have a sleepover in the Gryffindor Common Room. But what happens when they play spin the bottle? New relationships begin, old relationships fall and crumble. What will happen when Draco kisses Hermione..?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's the magic kitten and like i said I'm gonna change my name. Not many people support this ship but I most certainly do. This is going to be a Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger story. Idk if it's going to be a one shot or chapters. Let me know on what you guys want. Its going to be different from my other stories. There are no POV's. Now let's get started.

Hermione looked over at her friends, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and... Draco Malfoy. Since it was Christmas nobody was really at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron still hated Malfoy but they were willing to give him a chance. Draco and Hermione became " friends " when they both got locked in the broom closet. They had spent 4 hours in there before Professor Sprout found them and gave them detention for three months. She thought that all that time with Malfoy would kill her; but he wasn't so bad once you get to know him. Tonight they were all having a sleepover in the Gryfinndor Common Room. " I got an idea! Lets play spin the bottle!" Ginny squealed taking out an empty butterbeer bottle. " I am not kissing Potter or Weasley. " Draco growled. " What about Hermione? " Ginny asked grinning. Draco scoffed and turned his head away from Ginny. He never thought that he would be having a sleepover with his enemy; and just the thought of kissing Hermione made him shudder. "All in favor of playing raise your hand. " Draco looked around and everyone except him raised their hands. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry smirked. " Guess your kissing someone Malfoy. " " Shut it Potter. " Malfoy growled. " Okay who's first? " Ginny asked. " ILL GO! " Ron yelled and everyone laughed. Harry leaned over and whispered to Ron " Bet you hope your gonna kiss Hermione don't ya? " Ron turned a light shade of red, trying to take his mind off kissing Hermione. " Bloody hell Harry. " Ron said laughing shaking his head. He looked over and spun the bottle; it pointed to Harry. " OH COME ON! " Both boys yelled. " Go on and get it over with. " choked Hermione. Hermione was trying not to burst out laughing as she took out her cell phone her parents got her for her birthday. " What in the bloody hell is that? " Draco said making a face. " Its a muggle phone. " Hermione answered rolling her eyes." GUYS LOOK THEY'RE GONNA KISS! " Ginny screamed . Draco and Hermione looked over justin time to see Harry and Ron's lips meet. Draco started laughing hysterically, Ginny was screaming her head off , and Hermione was taking photos with her muggle device. They instantly pulled apart 4 seconds later. " That was disgusting " " That was terrible. " Harry and Ron both complained. " I'm soooooo sending these photos to Rita Skeeter. Merlin knows what story she'd make up with this. " Hermione said laughing. " OH HELL NO! " Both Harry and Ron yelled. Everyone laughed at that and they continued playing.

1 hour later

So far everybody has kissed each other except for Ron and Malfoy. Neither of them had kissed Hermione yet. " All right Malfoy your up . " Harry said. " I better not have to kiss you again Potter. " Draco hissed. Draco took the bottle from Harry and glanced at Ginny. " You better not have enchanted this to point at you when I wasn't looking. " Draco joked. Ginny laughed " If I did enchant it I'd have it point to Hermione. Your not my type Draco. " Draco sighed and spun the bottle. When it stopped it pointed at Hermione. Hermione turned a light shade of red and when Draco and Hermione took it all in they both shouted in snyc " DAMN IT GINNY!" Harry and Ginny were laughing hysterically and Ginny was finally able to say something after a few minutes. " I swear I didn't enchant it, it's just your luck. " Then Ginny fell back into hysteric laughter. Ron looked like he was going to explode and not in a good way. When everyone had calmed down they looked over at Draco and Hermione. By now both of them were a dark shade of red even though they didn't like like each other. Both of them closed their eyes and leaned in. Hermione felt fireworks as she was kissing Draco. She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Draco on the other hand felt amazing and put his hands around Hermione's waist and pulled her as close as she could get to him. He started running his hand through her un-kempt hair. The moment didn't last long though; Ron pulled them apart and dragged Hermione over to him. He looked EXTREMELY pissed. Harry's and Ginny's faces were pale; almost as pale as Draco. " Y-y-you guys were kissing for f-f-five m-m-minutes... " Ginny stammered. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other sheepishly. " Let's just pretend that never happened. " Hermione stated and Draco just nodded his head in agreement. He couldn't believe it- he KISSED Granger. Not even on the cheek; ON THE LIPS FOR 5 FREAKING MINUTES! The part of him that shocked him the most is that he actually enjoyed it. " Lets just get to bed. " Ginny said interrupting Draco's thoughts. Everyone shook their head in agreement. They all set up their sleeping bags- Ginny and Harry set up next to each other, Draco was next to Harry, Ron was on Draco's other side to keep him away from Hermione, and Hermione was next to Ron. They all said goodnight and soon everyone was asleep except for Draco, Hermione, and Ron. Draco was wide awake- thinking about his kiss with Hermione. He was sad that Hermione wasn't next to him right now. How he longed to stroke her soft messy hair agin- STOP! Draco yelled at himself in his head. He looked over to Ron who whispered " Don't even think about it. " Ron hissed at Draco. " Why are you acting so pissy? " Draco hissed back. Hermione was listening extremely hard trying to hear what Draco and Ron were saying. Hermione sighed and turned over to attempt to sleep. ( back to Ron and Draco ) " I'm not pissy and- ( Ron sighed ) I wanted to be Hermione's first kiss. " Ron mumbled almost inaudible but Draco heard him say this very clearly. He felt like he wanted to punch Ron but there was no point in that. Draco sighed and looked Ron in the eye- he didn't really know what to say so all he could say was " I'm sorry. " Ron just smiled but it was obviously fake. Ron just turned away from Draco and gritted his teeth. He would get his revenge on Malfoy for kissing HIS Hermione. ( they aren't dating ) Draco sat up to catch a glimpse of Hermione and he saw her flip on her other side. ( shes now facing Draco and she's sleeping ) Before lying down he saw a smile on Hermione's face and heard her say " Draco " as she snuggled into her pillow. Draco's jaw was open and was blushing a light shade of red before lying down and passing out. Ron was still lying awake; he had heard what Hermione had said and how she snuggled the pillow. Ron was gritting his teeth and his hands were balled into fists. He would confront Hermione in the morning about this; then he would kick Draco's ass and take back the woman he loves.

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you all enjoyed this and will comment if this should be\ stay a oneshot or a chapter series. Honestly I love this idea and I do take requests. I think I'm going to make this a chapter series but if u guys have any Harry Potter related ship ideas I am willing to write. Anyways this is The Magic Kitten signing off like this until I change my name :D . Lol


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys I obviously changed my username lol. I love owls and I think I'm dimented AF so yea, Imma dimented owl now. And if u guys have any requests I will be happy to fufill them lol i prob spelt that wrong but whatevs. And personally, thank all of you guys that are supporting me. I think everything I write sucks and I have EXTREMELY low self esteem. That's why I quit writing after a hate message from somebody who hated my story :/ . I guess it kinda demotivated me from writing for a while but then somebody brought me back. Barbacar, thank you for sending me a message asking if I did requests. It got me back into writing and gave me hope that I actually wasn't shit. And if your reading this, I'm working on your Grojband story and it'll be a oneshot. Anyways let's get back to the story!

()()()()()()()

Draco sat up and was confused on where he was for a moment. Then all the memories from last night flooding his brain. He remembered kissing Hermione but that felt like a n all to good to be true moment. Draco wrote a quick note and left it on his sleeping bag.

He quietly stepped over the 4 Gryffindors that were sleeping on the floor. Draco snuck out of the Gyrfinndor common room and started making his way over to Slytherin. Draco was so lost in thought that he bumped into his friend Blaise who eyed him questioningly " Where were you yesterday? Making out with Granger? " Asked Blaise smirking.

Draco turned a light shade of red and answered without thinking " No we just kissed. " Draco realized what he said and started to speed walk away before Blaise could comprehend what he said.

Hermione woke up from the sunlight shining in her eyes. She thought that the sleepover had been a really good dream until she saw Draco's empty sleeping bag with a note on it.

 _Meet me at the lake after the Christmas feast_

 _Love, Draco_

Hermione wondered what he wanted with her. Looking at Draco's note Hermione remembered that it was Christmas. She went upstairs to grab Ron's ,Harry's, and Ginny's gifts from the girls dorm and placed them under the tree.

Hermione was about to go back up to the girls dorm since she forgot to change out of her pajamas. Hermione was almost up the stairs when she heard someone call her name. It startled her at first but then Hermione realized that it was just Ron.

She sighed and traveled back down the stairs to find that Ron was just sleep talking. Hermione was about to walk away when Ron grabbed her leg: Hermione tried to pry him off her but Ron only tightened his grip.

Hermione groaned and sat down next to Ron, who let go of her right after she sat down. " D..don't...go...out.. w...w..with.. Malfoy... " Ron mumbled in his sleep. Hermione giggled at this and gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek before heading back up to the girls dorm.

 _ **Later in the day at the feast...**_

" And Merry Christmas to everyone. " Dumbledore said finishing his speech. The food appeared out of no where as usual and everyone who remained at Hogwarts started piling food onto their plates.

Hermione had just started eating when Ron tapped her on the shoulder " Bloody hell that ferret can't keep his eyes off you. " Ron spat in disgust. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco staring at her. They both made eye contact and Draco turned away to talk to Blaise. " And you deny the fact that you love her. " Blaise said laughing.

" I do not love Hermione. " Draco replied his face turning a dark shade of red. Blaise scoffed at this " Draco I was talking to you a few minutes ago and you were so busy staring at her that you completely ignored me! And your face turned as red as blood when you said her name. " Blaise explained matter of factly.

Draco sighed and quickly glanced over at Hermione before turning back to his friend " Fine I have a crush on her. You happy? " Draco growled. " Very. " Blaise laughed. About an hour later Draco left the Great Hall. " I need to go meet someone I'll catch up with you guys later. " Hermione told Harry Ron & Ginny. She quickly walked off before Ron could ask who she was meeting.

 _ **After Hermione got her coat from the girls dorm**_

By the time Hermione got outside there was a few inches of snow on the ground. As Hermione was walking to the lake she finally spotted a figure with light blond hair that belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy.

" Thought you weren't coming. " he said looking at Hermione. " Why wouldn't I come? " She replied feeling her face turn red. " Well I thought Weasley would've found the note before you and then burned it out of jealousy. " Draco explained with a smirk on his face. " Ginny would never- " Hermione started but was interrupted by Draco.

" I wasn't talking about Weaslette. " He stated. It took a moment for Hermione to figure out that Draco was talking about Ron. Hermione was about to defend Ron but Draco spoke before she could say anything. " I know what your going to say and yes he would do that. Did you know that after everyone went to sleep he threatened me for kissing you? "

Hermione blushed at this and stayed silent, allowing him to continue. " He also said that he wanted to be your first kiss. " Draco walked closer to Hermione. " But he's a little late for that isn't he? " Draco asked.

He stared into Hermione's dark brown eyes before crashing his lips onto hers once more. Hermione couldn't believe that she was kissing Draco again. She melted into his arms never wanting the moment to end. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as she snaked her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Hermione saw a flash of red hair our of the corner of her eye but ignored it.

Suddenly Draco was pulled away from Hermione and immediatly saw Ron who was pulling Draco away from her. Hermione desperatly tried to find her wand but stopped when she heard Ron say " Expelliarmus! " and a giant splash. She looked up to see Draco shivering in the middle of the lake.

" RONALD WEASLEY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! " Hermione screamed. " Saving you from that ferret. " Ron stated firmly. " HE WASN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING RON! " Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. " Yes he was. " Ron said quietly. " He was going to take you away from me.. "

Hermione stopped yelling to look at Ron questioningly. " Hermione, I've loved you since I first layed eyes on you and now this ferret is going to take you away from me. " Ron mumbled but Hermione heard everything he said. Before she could say anything Ron had came over and kissed her but she broke it and stepped away from him. " I'm sorry Ron but I don't feel the same way. "

()()()()()()()()()()()

I hope you liked it! I'm already working on the third chapter lol. This is The Dimented Owl signing off until whenever the bloody hell I finish the next chapter!

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Lol sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy with school and didn't have time to update. Anways let's get back to the story!  
()()()()()()()()

Ron's face turned blood red with rage. " SO YOUR CHOOSING A FERRET OVER ME?" He yelled. By this time Draco had already swam back to shore, watching the two of them argue.

" WHAT IF I AM RONALD? " Hermione yelled back. " AT LEAST I DON'T GO INTERRUPTING SOMEONE'S DATE!" Draco smirked; she just called this meeting a date. Hermione turned a dark shade of red after realizing what she just said. 

" YOUR DATING MALFOY?! " Ron screamed, tears forming in his eyes. At this moment Draco interrupted " No we aren't dating Weasley. " Draco said cooly. " But we will soon. "

By this point Ron's face had turned purple, and was at a loss of words. Draco turned to face Hermione. " Hermione will you go out with me? " Draco asked while ignoring Ron, who looked like he was going to explode.

Hermione was shocked; she was being asked out by Draco Malfoy! She stared at her two friends for a moment: deciding who she would go out with.

"After a few minutes that felt like hours to Ron and Draco, Hermione answered. " Yes I will go out with you. "  
"Draco smirked and looked over at Ron. " Go away now Weasley. Can't you see that your interrupting our date? " Draco said coldly.  
Ron was stammering and it was impossible to make out anything that he was saying. After a while he angrily grunted and stomped away.

" Now where were we? " Draco asked once Ron was out of sight. Hermione laughed at this. " Well you were kissing- " she started to answer but was interrupted by Draco's lips crashing onto hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist; deepening the kiss.

After a while Draco broke the kiss. " Okay lets start heading back to the castle, I'm freezing my bloody ass off from that unnecessary swim that the Weasel made me take. " Draco said frowning. Hermione laughed as they started to head back to Hogwarts, hand in hand.

 _ **Back at the castle...**_

Hermione and Draco went their separate ways; not wanting the remaining students at Hogwarts to know that they were dating yet. Hermione was on her way to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell Ginny everything that happened.

She gave the fat lady the password ( Dementored Owls :3 ) and entered the common room to see Ron sitting by the fire.

Hermione crept quietly up the stairs to the girls dorm but Ron caught her when she almost reached the door. " Get the bloody hell back down here. " He said shakily.

Hermione came down the stairs reluctantly; not wanting to see or talk to her enraged friend at the moment. " W-why did y-you choose a f-ferret over m-me? " Ron asked his voice wavering.

Hermione saw the tears that threatened to come down her friend's face. Hermione stayed quiet for a while before replying. " I told you I love Draco. " " Would you've went out with me if Draco wasn't here? " Hermione stared at Ron ; he was pretty cute .

Over the years he has grown more attractive. His fiery red hair was longer now but it suited him, his dark eyes were captivating and Quidditch has given him more of a muscular frame.

She was crushing on Ron for a long time but that was before she met Draco; not that she would admit that to him.

" I'll be honest with you Ron, I probably would. " Hermione answered. Ron smiled and hugged her. She was surprised at first but then returned the gesture.

After about 20 seconds they let go of each other. " Hey Ron, do you know where Ginny is? " Hermione asked. Ron made a face; trying to remember where Ginny was. " Oh yeah last time I saw her she went up into the girls dorm. " He answered after a while.

" Thanks Ron. " Hermione smiled and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek before heading back up the stairs to the girls dorm.

()()()()()()()()() 

Lol sorry it's on the shorter side but I didn't want to include too much in this chapter. I mean this story is going to be on the longer side and I need to keep some ideas in my head for other chapters. This is The Dimented Owl signing off until next time :3

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"Sorry I haven't updated in a while anyways lets get back to the story!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"()()()()()()()()()/p  
p style="text-align: center;"After Hermione told Ginny everything that happened it was nearly midnight. " So you and Draco are dating now?" Ginny asked./p  
p style="text-align: center;"" Yea, it's kind of strange how it happened isn't it?" Hermione answered. Ginny stared at Hermione before questioning her again. " Do you think Draco asked you out to just make Ron jealous?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The color drained from Hermione's face as Ginny finished her sentence. She got up from Ginny's bed and started pacing as she thought about it./p  
p style="text-align: center;"" Bloody hell! It's almost one o' clock!" Hermione said quickly changing the subject. Before Ginny could respond Hermione yawned loudly and walked over to her 4 poster./p  
p style="text-align: center;"She sighed and looked under her bed. Her Christmas gift for Draco was still there. Hermione decided to give it to him in the morning and closed the curtains of her 4 poster. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"()()()()()()()/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Draco as pacing in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room muttering to himself./p  
p style="text-align: center;"" What have I done? Asking out a mudblood... Father is going to kill me..." Draco didn't even know why he had asked Hermione out- he knew it wouldn't work out yet he did it anyway!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Draco sighed and stared at the fireplace before heading into the boys dorm./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongThe next day.../strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Draco woke up noticing a piece of parchment on his nightstand. He wondered if the note was from Hermione but quickly pushed that thought from his mind as he snatched the parchment off the nightstand./p  
p style="text-align: center;"He noticed that it was a letter from his father./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emDraco,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThe ceremony will take place at the Dark Lord's headquarters this Friday at 10:30 sharp. There will be a guard at the door. Give him the password mudbloods. DO NOT BE LATE!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emLucius./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Draco thought of Hermione and imediatly felt sick. He couldn't imagine what his father and the other death eaters would do if they found out he cared for someone not of pureblood./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Draco sighed and started writing a note- but it wasn't to his father. He changed into decent clothes and combed his platnium blond hair before leaving the boys dorm to head to the owlry./p  
p style="text-align: center;"()()()()()()()/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hermione was talking to Ginny in the great hall. Harry and Ron weren't awake yet so she decided to meet up with Ginny for breakfast./p  
p style="text-align: center;"As Hermione picked up her glass of pumpkin juice a magnificent great horned owl landed gracefully where the glass previously was. Hermione took the note from it's leg and unraveled it. She read it several times and felt tears threatening to fall from her face./p  
p style="text-align: center;"" What's wrong? " Asked Ginny noticing her friends condition. " I h-have to g-go. " Hermione answered shakily. She grabbed her books before storming off to the girls dorm, Ginny trailing behind her./p  
p style="text-align: center;"When Hermione reached the girls dorm she collasped on her 4 poster and burst into tears. Ginny came in shortly afterwards and gently took the tear stained note from her crying friend./p  
p style="text-align: center;"She read it aloud quietly. She realized that it was Draco's handwriting./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHermione,/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI am so sorry to tell you this but we have to break up. We also can not remain as friends anymore. I want you to pretend that I don't exist. You probably hate me for this but I'm only doing this to protect both of us. Once again, I'm so sorry but this is for our own safety./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSincerely, Draco./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" Oh 'Mione I'm so sorry. "/p  
p style="text-align: center;"()()()()()()()br /br /p  
p style="text-align: center;"End Of Chapter/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Im going to try to update once a week now because I don't want to leave this story hanging all the time. I'm so sorry that this chapter is also short but I have big plans for the next chapter. Anyways this is The Dimented Owl signing off until next time./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
